


GOTTA BLAST (losers club group chat)

by urlocalgay



Series: reddie [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalgay/pseuds/urlocalgay
Summary: Basically a group chat for the losers club because I'm basic and unoriginal. Reddie is my otp, so you can bet your biscuits that these boys will be gay for each other and eventually become boyfwens, as well as Stenbrough, sorry but Imma focus mostly on these two ships bc i like gay shit better. straight things make me gag. whoops. k, have a nice time. I plan on updating pretty often, depends on if my head wants to be productive or not :~P
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Greta Bowie/Victor Criss, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Series: reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616029
Comments: 35
Kudos: 74





	1. why are we being dragged into this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is terrible

**Richie has created a groupchat** **  
** **Richie has added Eddie to the groupchat** **  
** **Richie has added Beverly to the groupchat**

  
  


_ (10:09 am) _   
  
  


**Eddie:** oh god   
  
  


**Richie has added Bill to the groupchat** **  
** **Richie has added Ben to the groupchat** **  
** **Richie has added Mike to the groupchat** **  
** **Richie has added Stan to the groupchat** **  
** **  
  
**

**Stan:** Why did you add me last?

**Richie:** you just happend to b last   
  


**Stan:** Your lack of grammar, punctuation and correct spelling disgusts me.   
  


**Beverly:** I'm surprsed you havnt changed our names yet, rich   
  


**Richie:** HOLY SHIT YOUR RIGHT   
  


**Stan:** **you're   
  
  


**Richie has changed their name to Immafuckyomama** **  
** **  
  
**

**Immafuckyomama:** Ahhhhhh sweet relief   
  


**Stan:** Disgusting, Rich. Seriously.   
  


**Eddie:** why are we being dragged into this   
  


**Beverly:** Rich omg afhhjkhbend   
  


**Bill:** I-   
  


**Ben:** hi guys!   
  


**Mike:** hi ben!   
  


**Stan:** Why can't you be like Ben, Richie?   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** ruuUUde   
**  
  
**

**Beverly has changed their name to Red** **  
** **  
  
**

**Red:** That's better   
  


**Bill:** oh yeah we can change those   
  
  


**Immafuckyomama changed Bill’s name to Billiam** **  
** **  
  
**

**Billiam:** gee thanks richie   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** your vevry welcum   
  


**Stan:** Ugh, Richie, please at least spell simple words correctly, I'm begging you   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** no can do buckeroo   
  
  


**Immafuckyomama changed Eddie's name to Edward Spaghedward <3** **  
** **  
  
**

**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** fuck you chee   
  


**Red:** aghdiehbcn chee, ya'll too cute   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** hear that, eds? ;)   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** BEV NO   
  


**Ben:** opp-   
  


**Mike:** .o.   
  


**Stan:** I'm leaving.   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** nuuuuuuuuu staaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!   
  


**Stan:** ...What?   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** pwlase don't leaveeeuuhhhh   
  


**Stan:** Did you just spell ‘please’  _ pwlase??I _ _   
  
_

**Immafuckyomama:** ...no   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: **< _screenshot of richie saying pwlase >_ _  
  
_

**Immafuckyomama:** EDS, MY LOVE, HOW COULD YOU   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** 1) not my name   
**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** 2) whoops, did I send that?   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** :’(   
  


**Red:** ooooooooooooooooooo eddieeeeeeeeee   
**Red:** you made rich sadddd   
  


**Stan:** Shaking my head.   
  


**Billiam:** um.. Imma head out   
  


**Ben:** Yeah me too, bye guys   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** Chee, did you just text me a pic of me from my classroom???   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** gOTTA BLAST   
  


**Red:** RICHIE JUST SPRINTED PAST MY CLASS SCREAMING “I BEEN CAUGHT”   
  


**Billiam:** LMAO   
  



	2. (/~3~)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk i just happened to fit in 2 more fandoms somehow

(2:11 pm)

  
  


**Ben:** gays!   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** you called?   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** yes?   
  


**Ben:** Sorry!!!! I meant **guys   
  


**Stan:** Oh good, I can answer now.   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** pff- that’s the funniest bullfuckery I dun heard all day   
  


**Red:** Dun   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3:** Oh no   
  


**Red:** did you say   
  


**Stan:** Oh no   
  


**Red:** Dun   
  


**Red:** DUN   
  


**Ben:** I’m confused???   
  


**Stan:** She’s talking about-   
  


**Red:** JOSH DUN   
  


**Billiam:** I HEARD JOSH DUN   
  


**Stan:** It was typed out, how did you hear it?   
  


**Billiam:** I ALWAYS KNOW STAN   
  


**Red:** ALWAYS   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** fuc, i forgot ab these emo dumbfucks   
  


**Billiam:** HOW DARE   
  


**Red:** eXCUSE ME SIR   
  


**Immafuckyomama:** fuxk u guys, imma do sum more productive other than fangirl over stupid shit   
**Immafuckyomama:** hay eds wanna come over to binge watch twilight   
  


**Edward Spaghedward <3: ** fuck yeah I do   
  
  
**Immafuckyomama changed Edward Spaghedward’s name to Eddie Cullen** **  
** **  
** **  
** **Eddie Cullen:** Chee you’re a fucking genius   
**Eddie Cullen:** WAIT-   
  
**Immafuckyomama changed their name to Eds sugardaddy** **  
** **  
** **Eds sugardaddy:** the day has come my friends   
  
**Red:** Eddie, did you just..?   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** I-   
**Eddie Cullen:** I think I did   
  
**Stan:** Eddie why. Now this is all he’ll talk about every single fucking day.   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** I-I’m sorry   
**Eddie Cullen:** i dont know what happend, it just.. Came out   
  
**Eds sugardaddy:** like me in the 9th grade   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** please change ur name   
**Eddie Cullen:** I beg of you

  
**Eds sugardaddy:** beg a lil harder ;)   
  
**Billiam:** .O.   
  
**Ben:** beep beep   
  
**Red:** kinky   
  
**Stan:** Please don’t encourage him   
  
**Red:** (/~3~)/   
  
**Stan:** ...Just go to class   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan's so done


	3. my twihard dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and eddie skippp

_ (12:30 pm) _   
  
  
**Eds sugardaddy:** hey eds, you still skipping with me after school to watch twilight?   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** only if you change ur name   
  
**Eds sugardaddy:** sigh   
  
  
**Eds sugardaddy changed their name to Bichie** **  
** **  
** **  
** **Bichie:** ya happy now   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** yes   
  
**Stan:** Are you seriously going to skip 7th period just to watch Twilight with Richie??   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** ...yes   
  
**Stan:** You’re better than this.   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** ...I know…   
  
**Stan:** Richie.   
  
**Bichie:** stan.   
  
**Stan:** Don't skip class.   
  
**Bichie:** YOUR NT MY DAD   
  
**Stan:** *sigh*   
**Stan:** Fine, don't come to me when you two fail History   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** actually im passing bc richie helps me   
  
**Red:** I smell something suss   
  
**Red changed their name to january_embers** **  
** **  
** **Red:** after ya'll talk ab this I got sum to tell rich   
  
**Bichie:** oh hi bev, we'll be done in a sec lolol   
  
**Bichie:** beleve it or not stan, i have straight As   
  
**Stan:** ...How   
  
**Bichie:** amiright   
**Bichie:** eddie spaghetti, imma come to ur study hall and steal you so we can get tf outta this hizzy   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** shouldn't we like, be more discreet about it   
  
**Bichie:** nah

  
**Eddie Cullen:** plz dont    
  
**Bichie:** look up B~)   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** I JUST DROPPED MY PHONE AND YELPED WHEN I SAW HIM HE WAS JUST STANDING BHIND A BOOKSHELF STARING AT ME   
  
**January_embers:** BAHHQHA RICH-   
  
**Ben:** ...why did richie just pick up eddie bridal style and walk off campus   
  


**January_embers:** Fhjwkskdhbnkcuhebdnck-   
  
**Stan:** Richard, you are unbelievable.    
  
**Bichie:** :~P   
**Bichie:** bye ya'll   
  
_ (Read at 12:39pm) _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for actually reading holyshit, feel free to give ideas lolol i have no originality


	4. january embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a haiku is found :o

_ (3:32pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ **Bichie:** guys look   
**Bichie:** eddiecuddlingrichie.image   
  
**January_embers:** omfg he's so cuteee   
  
**Bichie:** ikrrrrrrr my eds is adorable <3   
  
**Stan:** I have to be honest, Eddie is pretty adorable.   
  
**Mike:** OMG I READ STANS NAME AS SATAN BAHAHAHAAHA   
  
**Bichie:** dfgvbnjuytgkgvhuhgb LMAO   
  
  
**Bichie changed Stan's name to Satan** **  
** **  
  
**

**Satan:** Sigh   
  
**January_embers:** it suits you   
  
**Bichie:** wait stans jewish   
**Bichie:** oh shit eddie woke up   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** the devil is part of jewish religion you fuck nut   
  
**Bichie:** oh   
  
**Satan:** Sighx2   
  
**January_embers:** RICH I NEEDA TALK TO YOUUUU   
  
**Bichie:** okie dokie artichokie   
  
**Satan:** …   
  
  
**Nuthead >>Redhead** **  
** **  
** **Nuthead:** so?   
  
**Redhead:** someone gave me a love letter!!!!   
**Redhead:** a haiku if you will   
  
**Nuthead:** !!!!   
  
**Redhead:** !!!!   
  
**Nuthead:** whats it say??   
  
**Redhead:** your hair is winter fire, january embers, my heart burns there too   
  
**Nuthead:** weow   
**Nuthead:** so that explains the new name on the gc   
  
**Redhead:** I think i know who it is   
  
**Nuthead:** /???   
  
**Redhead:** i think its bill   
**Redhead:** maybe??   
  
**Nuthead:** idk man   
**Nuthead:** do you like bill?   
  
**Redhead:** idk man   
  
**Nuthead:** better figure that shit out then   
  
**Redhead:** thanks rich? I think??   
  
**Nuthead:** anytime bev   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehhehe


	5. we the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lolol so ig richie's confided in stan ab his crush :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome, grab a seat, get comfy, and please comment. please, i need friends. also it makes me feel good when ppl comment :3

_ (3:40pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ **Dumbass >>Smartass** **  
** **  
** **  
** **Dumbass:** help   
  
**Smartass:** Sigh, is this about Eddie cuddling you?   
  
**Dumbass:** yesdfghgirekm   
  
**Smartass:** Hey! I have an idea!   
  
**Dumbass:** yea??   
  
**Smartass:** Tell him how you feel.   
  
**Dumbass:** ew no, he'll reject me instantly   
**Dumbass:** theres no way he likes me back stan :(   
  
**Smartass:** Seriously? Eddie's all over you ALL the time.   
**Smartass:** But whatever, it's your life and I can't make you do something.   
  
**Dumbass:** ...but i wanna tell him   
  
**Smartass:** So tell him.   
  
**Dumbass:** but I don't want to…   
  
**Smartass:** Sigh   
**Smartass:** Go give Eddie attention, he's blowing up my phone.   
  
**Dumbass:** mkay, well.. Thanks stan, youre the only person i can talk to ab this   
  
**Smartass:** Well yeah, I'm the only one who knows. But no problem, Rich   
  
( _ Read at 3:44pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **The Losers Club beeeeeeeiiiiiiiitch >:))** **  
** **  
**   
**Billiam:** so where's the next losers night gonna be?   
  
**January_embers:** my aunts not home next weekend so I can have it at my house :P   
  
**Mike:** noice, I'll make browniesss   
  
**Ben:** yessssssssssssss mikey comin through   
  
**Mike:** B~)   
  
**Billiam:** damn, mikey's too cool   
**Billiam:** why cant i be that cool   
  
**Bichie:** your the coolest big bill, u da man   
  
**January_embers:** no, stans the man   
  
**Bichie:** shit, u right   
  
**January_embers:** when am i not   
  
**Ben:** honestly, you've never been wrong now that i think about it…   
  
**Mike:** holy crap   
  
**January_embers:** what'd i tell ya   
  
**Bichie:** WITCH CRAFT   
  
**January_embers:** yup, that me   
  
**Billiam:** weow

**Billiam:** so what movies are we watching?   
  
**Bichie:** MEAN GIRLS   
  
**Eddie Cullen:** YESSSSSSSS!!!   
  
**Satan:** Sigh   
  
  
**Bichie changed Eddie Cullen's name to Eddie George** **  
** **  
  
**

**Eddie George:** eh, this one's not as clever   
  
**Bichie:** :~(   
  
  
**Eddie George changed their name to eddie <3** **  
** **  
** **  
** **Bichie:** aw cute   
  
**eddie <3:** ew no stop   
  
**January_embers:** stop flirting guys, we will watch mean girls   
  
**eddie <3: ** !!!!!!!!!   
  
**Bichie:** ugh, fine bev   
  
**eddie <3: ** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hey!   
  
**January_embers:** what   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why there's a second box saying the first end notes, wtf is going on, i cant make it go away :{


	6. we just cidared the shit outta this fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one quote inspired 99% of this chapter lmao

**Eddie >>>Bevvy** **  
** **  
** _ (4:44pm) _ **  
  
**

**Eddie:** BEV   
  
**Bevvy:** is something wrong????   
  
**Eddie:** I need to tell you something really important   
  
**Bevvy:** are you ok???????   
  
**Eddie:** yea yeah, I'm fine…   
  
**Bevvy:** so..?   
  
**Eddie:** ...i...have a crush on richie…   
  
**Bevvy** : Eddie!! That's great!!!   
  
**Eddie:** fuck bev, im in love with him   
  
**Bevvy:** ahhhhhhhhhh!!   
  
**Eddie:** ?????what?????   
  
**Bevvy:** thats so great eddie! I'm proud of youuuu   
  
**Eddie:** but there's no way he likes me back and idk what to do bevvy :(   
  
**Bevvy:** listen eddie, he totally likes you back. There's no way he doesnt. He literally smothers you everyday with his love and attention and no matter how much he teases you, he's literally flirting   
  
**Eddie:** if i told him he'd immediatly turn me down and be disgusted..   
  
**Bevvy:** nuuuuuuuuuu eddie! He loves you!!   
  
**Eddie:** how tf would you know   
  
**Bevvy:** I just do   
**Bevvy:** dont get snappy with me young man   
  
**Eddie:** im 3 months older than you >:(   
**Eddie:** well im not telling him bc you "just do”   
  
**Bevvy:** you'll regret not telling him eddie   
**Bevvy:** but its your decision, and as your mother i will support you in all that you do even if its stupid   
  
**Eddie:** ...thanks   
  
**Bevvy:** yup   
  
  
**The Losers Club beeeeeeeiiiiiiiitch >:))** **  
** **  
** _ (5:03pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **  
** **Bichie:** ok bitches lets get down to business **  
** **  
** **eddie <3:** ugh   
  
**Bichie:** im boredddd everyone needs ta getcho ass over here   
  
**Billiam:** im working sorry   
  
**Satan:** no   
  
**January_embers:** sorry rich, im going to a dinner party with my aunt rn :(   
  
**Ben:** fhr3jehfvfendchdbnjc   
  
**Bichie:** ????what   
**Bichie:** ok, mike??   
  


**Mike:** I'm going to bed rn, i have to get up at 5am tmw to work the farm :/   
  
**Bichie:** whateveer fuckers **  
**   
**January_embers:** gasp, such saltiness   
  
**eddie <3:** ...i'm free   
  
**Bichie:** FUCK YEAH SPAGHETTI MAN ME AND YOU BABY LETS GO COMMON GETCHO ASS OVER HERE   
  
**eddie <3:** oh god.. im omw   
  
**Bichie:** oh dude we finna have fun, i got apple cidar and you know we heatin that shit up   
  
**eddie <3:** hot apple cidar you say   
  
**Bichie:** i say   
  
**eddie <3: ** i just started walking 10% faster   
  
**Bichie:** sit your cute little ass down, im coming to get you   
  
**Ben:** did richie just call eddie's ass cute??   
  
**Satan:** Yes.   
  
**Mike:** um.. Gn guys have fun you two ig <3   
  
**Billiam:** goodnight mikey <3   
  
**January_embers:** night night mikey <3   
  
**Satan:** Goodnight   
  
**Ben:** night mike! <3   
  
**Bichie:** nught mokew   
  
**Eddie <3:** goodnight mike, also RICHIE DONT TEXT AND DRIVE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHOF   
**Eddie <3:** and another thing, why does stan always sound so salty???   
**Eddie <3:** srsly man, where's your heart emoji for mikey   
  
**Satan:** <3   
  


**Mike:** :))   
  
_ (read at 5:19pm) _   
  
  
**Eduardo >>Ricardo** **  
  
**

_ 5:20pm _ _   
_ _   
_ **Eduardo:** dont u think it'll be a little weird hanging out just us two?   
  
**Ricardo:** ??wdym?? We hangout all the time me and you   
  


**Eduardo:** nvm, im just being weird   
  
**Ricardo:** u sure..?   
  
**Eduardo:** yeah yeah, just hurry up and come get me   
  
**Ricardo:** alrighty :~P   
  
_ (read at 5:24 pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **Eddie >>Bevvy** **  
** **  
** _ 5:40pm _ _   
_ _   
_ **Eddie:** halppp   
  
**Bevvy:** ??????????????   
  
**Eddie:** i wanna tell him :(((   
  
**Bevvy:** thats good!!!   
  
**Eddie:** but im so scared :(((((   
  
**Bevvy:** i have an idea   
**Bevvy:** tell him at the next losers night so u can kissssss   
  
**Eddie:** idk..thats kinda genius bev   
  
**Bevvy:** jumhum   
  
**Eddie:** im still scared   
  
**Bevvy:** listen eddie, ik rich likes you. He's always making heart eyes at you when youre not looking and hes constantly teasing u we all know thats his method of flirting, and he cares ab you sm i mean he literally started driving to get u when you said u were walking in the cold, and remember when u broke ur arm when we were playing in that abandoned house on neibolt? He was calming u down and even carried u out on his back. U two were meant to be and im surprised u havent seen that yet   
  
**Eddie:** u rlly think so..?   
  
**Bevvy:** i do :)   
  
**Eddie:** ok… i'll do it. I'll tell him this friday on losers night, that means i have a whole week to mentally prepare myself, thanks bevvy :)   
  
**Bevvy:** ofc my child, im here for u   
  
_ (read at 5:50pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ **The Losers Club beeeeeeeiiiiiiitch >:))** **  
** **  
** _ 7:05 pm _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **Bichie:** we just cidared the shit outta this fuck   
**Bichie:** eddiebeingreallycutedrinkinghotapplecidar.image _   
_ __

**January_embers:** awwweeeeeeee how is it humanly possible to be that cute   
  
**eddie <3:** im not cute >:(   
  
**Bichie:** it was so adorable how furiously he typed that, he's so clearly blushing   
**Bichie:** eddietypingvevrymad.vid   
  
**January_embers:** how do i get a video tattooed onto my forehead   
  
**Bichie:** LMAO HES SLEEPING AWEEEEEEEE <3 <3 <3   
**Bichie:** eddiesleeping/cuddlingrichie.image   
  
_ January_embers took a screenshot _ _   
_ _   
_ **Bichie:** LMAO 

  
  


_ (read at 7:08 pm) _

  
  


**Authors Note: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sooooooooo i have a plan on how these two finally get together but like, it's not going to be on text or anything, as in it'll be like an actual fanfic lolol. and i just wanna hear your guys’ opinion before i do that bc honestly having people willingly read my writing has motivated me to actually finish something for once and i'd like to give you what u wanna read so yeah! I also tried to make this one longer, sorry if it still isn't oof :/ But thanks sm for reading, i'll update soon :3**


	7. wtf

**The Losers Club beeeiiiiittccchh >:))** **  
** **  
** _ (1:49 am) _ _   
_ _   
_ **January_embers:** dood ths groupchat haz bee so dead latly   
  
**Bichie:** yoooooo wassuppp   
**Bichie:** bev i miss youuuuuuuii   
  
**January_embers:** bish im rite hereeee   
  
**Bichie:** broooo i forgitttt   
  
**January_embers:** lmaoooooooooo   
  


**Satan:** ...Why are you two awake?   
  
**eddie <3: ** they're high.   
  
**Satan:** Of course they are.   
  
**January_embers:** lmaoOOOOOOOOoooOOOo   
  
**Bichie:** ewwww   
  
**January_embers:** hwat   
  
**Bichie:** lol nvm   
  
**eddie <3: ** ??????????   
  
**Bichie:** dudr it smells like muffins   
  
**January_embers:** fckn RiGhT   
  
**Satan:** I'm going to bed.   
  
**eddie <3: ** guys you need some sleep, we have school tmw   
  
**Bichie:** oh shti kasncjs i thought it was fridau   
  
**January_embers:** sleep is for the weak   
  
**Bichie:** Imma listen to eds my love, goodnight bev   
  
**January_embers:** COWARD   
  


**eddie <3:** night bev   
  
**January_embers:** ughdsudhsjsiughughugh   
  
_ (read at 1:59 am) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (7:00 am) _ _   
_ __   
**Billiam:** wtf


	8. i burnt the cereal

  
  
**Eduardo >>>Richardo** **  
  
**

_(7:50 am)_

  
**Eduardo:** rich, you're supposed to be here picking me up where tf are you??   
  
**Richardo:** so remember how i was kinda vevry high off my ass last night and bev stayed the night and we didnt sleep til rlly late and i woke up this morning and fell out of bed and sprained my ankle after i fell down the stairs because i screamed when i saw bev and her crazy ass morning hair and cried because im supposed to pick you up rn??   
  
**Eduardo:** …   
**Eduardo:** you dumbass, im coming over to wrap your ankle   
  
**Richardo:** :/   
  
**Eduardo:** i'll walk, idc if we're late now, you need to rest it   
  
**Richardo:** no no, its ok eds, u need to go to school i'll be fine, bev's making me food   
  
**Eduardo:** too late bitch and dont call me eds   
  
**Richardo:** eddie i stg if ur the one who just knocked on my door i will not hesitate to hug the shit outta u   
  
**Eduardo:** um?????   
  
  
**The Losers Club beeeeeiiiiiiiiitch >:))** **  
****  
**_(8:00 am)_   
  
**January_embers:** FUCK GUYS I BURNT RICHIES BREAKFAST   
  
**Satan:** What were you making?   
  
**January_embers:** …..frosted flakes   
  
**Billiam:** bev how could you fuck up cereal and burn the tozier house down???   
  
**January_embers:** woah woah hey woah, i didnt burn thier house down, i just started a teeny lil fire that scared the shit out of me   
  
**Ben:** OMG BEV ARE YOU OK??   
  
**January_embers:** lolol yeah im fine i put it out   
  
**Satan:** Bev.. you're unbelievable   
  
**January_embers:** thank you   
  
**Mike:** …………….im just- im just sitting here doing math when suddenly   
  
**January_embers:** :)   
  
**eddie <3: ** bev, you know i love you but i had to clean the whole ass mess you made while ur texting everyone ab ur failure   
  
**Mike:** oh damn eddie, thats harsh   
  
**eddie <3:** stay outta this hanlon   
  
**Satan:** ...I'm amused   
  
**January_embers:** ofc u would think this is amusing   
  
**Satan:** Because it is   
  
**Ben:** opp-   
  
**eddie <3: ** now go to school, i can take care of drama queen over here   
  
**January_embers:** ight c ya'll soon   
  
**Billiam:** well   
  
_(read at 8:25 am)_ _  
_ _  
_   
  


~  
  
  
Richie sat in his bed with his foot elevated on a pillow and wrapped in the medical tape Eddie had brought with him as promised. Or rather, as threatened. He took off his thick lensed glasses carefully and cleaned them with his Metallica tee. He knew Eddie didn’t have to do all this for him, but he figured why the hell not? Eddie seems to get a kick out of playing doctor with him so really, Richie was being polite. 

Richie got lost in his thoughts as he stared out his window blindly, the warm golden sunlight hitting his face. He closed his eyes and wondered why Eddie was taking so long downstairs. “Okay Asshole, your kitchen has been saved.” Richie turned his attention to the short boy entering his room. “What the fuck happened?” Eddie huffed and sat next to the curly haired boy. “Beverly Marsh happened.” Richie laughed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “She never fails to get a good chuck, does she, Eds?” Eddie scrunched his nose at the use of the nickname, attempting to hide his blush. 

The boy noticed the soft pink in his cheeks anyways and blushed a bit himself. Somewhere outside a bird sang. Randomly Richie thought ‘ _Stan would know what it is’_ . Eddie stared into his large brown eyes, magnified by his glasses. He thought about how beautiful they were, and how perfect Richie was. Richie stared right back into Eddie's doe eyes. They reminded him of a puppy, absolutely adorable. He got lost in the features of Eddie's face. The light dusting of freckles, the dimples in his cheeks, the slight bags under his eyes from all the stress his mother causes him. He started counting the freckles splattered across his nose when Eddie cleared his throat. “S-so.. wanna watch a movie..?” A wide smile spread on Richie's face and he nodded. “Oooooooo how about Bohemian Rhapsody?” Richie asked looking at Eddie. “Hell yeah!” Eddie and Richie snuggled up into the thick comforters of the bed and moved closer and closer to eachother as the movie went on. 

The two boys watched as Freddie sang at Live Aid Concert with the rest of Queen and were now comfortable in eachother's arms. Eddie looked up at the taller boy and the words slipped out quietly, “I love you..” Richie's breath hitched. He paused the movie and looked down at Eddie. “What was that Eds..?” Eddie's eyes widened realizing what he'd said. “N-Nothing! I-I just.. Um.. I-I..” Richie's expression softened as the bird outside sang again. “Eddie.. I..” Eddie sat up and felt his eyes fill with tears. “I-I'm sorry, you probably hate me now don't you? You're disgusted and you'll never talk to me again and realize how stupid I am to think that maybe there was ever a chance you'd even like me back and I-” Richie cut him off and smashed their lips together, it was sloppy at first but once Eddie realized what was happening he closed his eyes and the kiss turned soft and sweet.

Richie’s lips tasted like cigarrettes and they were chapped but it was perfect. Eddie's were soft and tasted of strawberry chapstick. Complete opposites, never meant to have any contact whatsoever, yet here they were. The two boys having finally confessed and sharing a kiss. Perhaps it was meant to be. They pulled away as Richie cupped Eddie's cheek. “I love you too.”

And the bird continued to sing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked writing this chapter, hope you like it!! <3


	9. we the gays part 2

**The Losers Club beeeiiiitch >:)** **  
** **  
** _ (3:28 pm) _ _   
_ _   
_ **Bichie has changed their name to Fuckoffeddie’sminenowbitches** **  
** **  
  
**

**Fuckoffeddie’sminenowbitches:** so   
  
  


**Eddie <3 has changed their name to imrichie’sboyfriendiguess** **  
** **  
  
**

**Imrichie’sboyfriendiguess:** ugh richie   
  
**Fuckoffeddie’sminenowbitches:** what   
  
**January_embers:** OMGFHJSKCGDBSNKIDUFYGDBWNKODIFUGBNWKEIDUDHG YOU TWO ARE LIKE A THING NOW?? EDDIE IM SO PROUD MY SON!!   
  
**Billiam:** stan. Where’s my 5 bucks?   
  
**Satan:** Hold up buddy, I betted that Richie would be the one to make a move. We don’t know what happened yet.   
  
**Mike:** omg im so happy for ya’ll!!   
  
**Ben:** ya’ll   
  
**January_embers:** ya’ll   
  
**Billiam:** ya’ll   
  
**Satan:** Ya’ll    
  
**Imrichie’sboyfriendiguess:** ya’ll   
  
**Fuckoffeddie’sminenowbitches:** ya’ll   
  
**Mike:** :(   
  


**Imrichie’sboyfriendiguess:** wait, you guys betted on us???   
  
**Satan:** Yes, now who made the move?   
  
**Fuckoffeddie’sminenowbitches:** i kissed him cuz he was a stuttering mess   
  
**Billiam:** are you making fun of me   
  
**Ben:** lol   
  


**January_embers has changed Ben's name to Benny boi** **  
** **  
  
**

**January_embers:** it was time for change sweety   
  
**Benny boi:** thanks?   
  
**Satan:** I win. Bill?   
  
**Billiam:** ugh, im omw   
  
**Satan:** :)   
  
**Fuckoffeddie'sminenowbitches:** holy shit, stan just used a emojiii   
  
**Mike:** weow   
  


**Imrichie'sboyfriendiguess:** oof   
  
**Satan:** I just rolled my eyes so hard.   
  
**January_embers:** lmao   
  
**Satan:** <stanwitha5dollarbillandbillbeingmoodyinthebackground.image>   
**Satan:** This is my new profile picture on Instagram.   
  
**Mike:** wait- stan has insta????   
  
**Benny boi:** lol yeah   
  
**Mike:** whats his @????????   
  
**Benny boi:** its just Stan lolol   
  
**Mike:** stan has no creativity    
  
**Satan:** Rude.   
  
**Fuckoffeddiesminenowbitches:** lmao   
  
**Imrichiesboyfriendiguess:** why does everyone always pile on stan? Whats he ever done?   
  
**Satan:** thanks eddie   
  
**Fuckoffeddiesminenowbitches:** wellllllllll   
**Fuckoffeddiesminenowbitches:** remember when he stole some of our fries?   
  
**Imrichiesboyfriendiguess:** OH YEAH! >:(

  
**Satan:** I said sorry!   
  
**Imrichiesboyfriendiguess:** SORRY DOESNT BRING OUR FRIES BACK STAN   
  
**Satan:** Sigh.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lolol i just decided to start typing and see what happens


	10. Authors note: im sorry

Hey everyone, I just want to let you know why i haven't updated in actually forever  
I cant update anymore because I use a school computer, I don't have any of my own electronics, yes, tragic  
anyways, my school blocked A03 and I cant update now or be on here  
currently i am on my friends computer so that's why I am letting you all know rn  
Im really sorry, I will update eventually when I find a way around my dumbass school computer's restrictions  
Again, I am very sorry  
stay safe everyone, wash ur hands and stay alive ||-//  
-Rhae


	11. lol im back h03

im back bech and i have new chapters to post since i kept writing in a doc just in case i'd ever be back

time to catch up on srcbabies reddie fics


End file.
